Ken
Biographical information Name: Ken Gender: Male Nationality: American Status: Alive(Presumed Dead) Physical description Hair: Brown Height: 6"2 Career information Occupation: Former Parkour Instructor Affiliations: Runners Out-of-Universe information Dying Light Apperance Preview Build Demo Actor(s) Matthew Wolf Biography Ken is an ex-Parkour instructor. He is part of the group of runners created by Brecken during the outbreak. In the Prebuild demo Ken and Jade spot a plane making a supply drop nearby the city, Jade urges Ken to get to the first drop before anyone else can reach it, reminding him that they were in need of Antizin and medical supplies.1 As Ken is moving he hears a scream and he need to "check something". Jade attempted to remind him he had no time to make a detour, but Ken chose's to investigate regardles. After killing the Biter inside the house, Ken finds a little girl hiding in a closet who was "scared out of her mind".1 When Ken began to suggest something, Jade reminds him of the task at hand. Jade says that she will promise to find the girl before sunset. As Ken managed to reach the first supply drop, he'd be beaten there by Rais's Men, much to Jade's displeasure.1 Jade intermittently reminds him that he need to get to second drop before Ria's Men do and Ken is losing light the further he goes into the city as he goes. As the sun is beginning to set Ken run's into a Demolisher and see's the smoke of the flare from the nearby supply deop, Jade contacts Ken to find the smoke of the flare and the sun is nearly close to setting. When Ken gets to the drop the the street lamps go out and the street is dark and the bitters transformed into Night Walker's and the sun quickly turns into night. After Ken acquires the supplies from the crate, Jade urged Ken to be careful because "those things" were beginning to wake up now that the night has fallen. Jade tells Ken to make it back to the Tower, as Ken is walking around in the dark environment1 he is spotted by the infected, Jade demands Ken to know where he is and tells him to "hurry the hell up" when Ken is close to the Tower's door a Volatile pounces Ken and roars in his face before biting his face killing him offscreen. Ken is contacted by Brecken that Omar and Rahim and a group of runners were planning to blow up the Volatile's nest, but they were unable to to complete their mission when they reach to overpass. Omar was killed by bandits on the overpass. When Ken gets to the overpass, he discovered Omar's body and says,“Poor bastard!” and Omar was lying next to the explosive.1 When Ken attempted to relay the information of Omar's demise, Ken is attacked and forced to jump off the overpass by a Demolisher. Appearance Ken appears to be; most likely in early 20's, brown hair, dark eyes and his skin color appears to be tan , He also has hairless arms and legs and a slim muscular-like body. In the 12 minute demo Ken is wearing a blue open shirt with a yellow t-shirt and is wearing tan shorts with black shoes and he is wearing a black digital watch on his left wrist. Ken is wearing the same clothes from the 12 minute demo in the siblings demo. Personality Ken is intially reluctant of his duty as a runner, which suggests that he would save many survivors as possible and he would do anything to keep the Tower surviving such as find medical supplies and Antizin and saving trapped people. He is Brecken's helper and he is close friends with Jade and Rahim. References # 1.01.11.21.3Dying Light - 12-Minute Gameplay Walkthrough